Closure
by bsloths
Summary: TV-verse. A missing moment from the series finale, during the "Five Years Later" segment. Oneshot. Dair friendship.


I've felt the need to write this ever since the finale. It's a "missing moment" from the Five Years Later segment. If we couldn't have Dair, I wanted them to get some closure, at least. So I offer this little drabble to make myself feel better. (Though in my head, Season 6 never happened and Dair is currently living happily ever after.)

A note about accuracy: I'll admit that I watched most of the later seasons pretty much as background noise, so I might have gotten some plot points wrong. Sorry about that in advance. Feel free to correct me and I'll adjust the fic accordingly. This was more about getting my feelings out than going back and fact-checking with the episodes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these characters.

**Closure **

Dan stared at his reflection in Chuck's full-length mirror as he slid his tie underneath his collar. He jumped when a petite brunette entered the reflection, and turned to see Blair leaning against the doorframe.

"You always did clean up nicely, Dan."

He smiled. "You look nice, too."

She came over to him and took the ends of his tie in her hands. She began threading it for him and he watched her frown as she worked.

"Everything okay?"

She sighed. "It's just … there's something I've been wondering about for a long time."

He raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"This is probably the worst possible time to ask you this. But I have to know. If Gossip Girl was all about Serena, where did I fit in? Why did you let yourself get off track? Was dating me only about making Serena jealous?"

Dan blinked. She really didn't know? "Blair, I was in _love_ with you. I would have given up Gossip Girl in a heartbeat for you. In fact, I did, until Georgina got a hold of it and I was forced to steal it back."

Blair stared hard at him. "You really did love me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. When we got together I was ready to start a new life with you. Gossip Girl was bigger than just me at that point, though."

"Which is why you had to end things with me the way you did, with the 'leaked' sex tape." Blair was finally beginning to get it.

"Exactly. As much as I didn't want you to be with Chuck at that point, I knew you would never let go of him, so I made it easy for you to make your choice. Then I could get over you in private while figuring out what I wanted from my relationship with Serena."

Blair finished knotting his tie and smoothed it down his chest. She looked up at him. "I think we both made the right choice, in the end."

"I agree."

"Dan, I should have said this much earlier … I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you back then."

Dan shook his head. "I deserved it a lot of the time. But I appreciate you saying it."

"You do know I love you, right?"

"Of course." He didn't need to say it back; after all, this was _her _apology. But he didn't want there to be any confusion now that they had cleared the air about Gossip Girl. "I love you too, Blair. As much as I always did. Except now, I love you like I love my sister."

They shared a smile as Blair helped him into his suit jacket.

"Scotch to calm your nerves?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he strode into the room. He held out a half-empty glass.

Dan smirked right back. "Finish your drink, Bass. I've been waiting for this day since I was fourteen years old. Trust me, the only thing I'm _not _feeling right now is nervous."

Blair stopped straightening his jacket within an inch of its life and pecked his cheek. "It's entirely too quiet in the playroom. I'm going to check on Henry." She patted her husband's shoulder as she passed him and then swept out of the room in her golden dress.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked. He wasn't accusatory, just curious.

"We were tying up some loose ends from our past."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "She asked you if dating her was all part of the Gossip Girl plan, didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"She was insecure about it for awhile. Naturally, I didn't tell her how much you truly loved her. I had just made her my wife, after all."

"I don't blame you."

Chuck clapped a hand on Dan's shoulder and Dan startled at the abrupt contact.

"You're a good man, Humphrey."

Dan clapped his own hand on Chuck's other shoulder and they smiled at each other. "So are you, Bass. So are you."

Chuck turned to leave. "Oh, and Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"You have Blair's lipstick on your cheek. Not the best way to start your marriage to Serena." He exited with a wink and Dan began searching the room for a tissue.


End file.
